An Unwanted Past
by uslitmythroat666
Summary: Kathy Motly is known as once of the greatest theives of all time, and someone in the military is now trying to track her down, but what for? And after the death of Eric, her love, things begin to change for Kathy, what is her secret?
1. Chapter 1

"So…tell me Doctor, how long have you been working here in Central?"

"Four years sir…" A man was sitting in a large antique chair in his home. It was late and the once quiet room was now filled with the sound of officer's talking to one another in a busy crime scene.

"Really, and what practice are you in?" the detective asked.

"Internal surgery…but right now I'm doing research on a new virus with my colleagues…" He sighed. "I'm sorry sir but what does this have to do with someone stealing everything in my safe?"

"Its standard procedure… nothing to be alarmed by…do know of anyone who would do this to you? A patient or coworker? Anything like that?"

The doctor thought for a moment. Then he said "No I don't believe …"

He was cut off by the sound of a voice "I got it sir!" A short woman about the age of 34 ran up to the Detective and the Doctor.   
"Got what Fura?" The Detective said puzzled.

"This was the work of no ordinary thief, sir. Look." She held up a picture of a figure print and a finger print she got from the door. "It's a match…this was her, sir…"

"Wait "Her" who?" the Doctor chimed in. 

"her name is Kathy Motly…other names include : Stacia, Lauren, Kris, and Mimi. She's known throughout the whole country as the biggest thief in history." Roy Mustang threw the dossier on the table and looked at the two boys sitting in front of him.

"And this involves us how?" The oldest one said.

"I need you to find her…she might be a criminal but she has something we need here…"  
the youngest brother was now looking through the dossier and was amazed. "Wow this girl must be smart if she can hack into all of these places…look Ed, She even got into the furor's home…"

"That's impossible!" Ed snatched the folder from his little brother, he too amazed. He stopped and looked back at Roy. "Ok we're in. but we don't know what she looks like, where she is, anything. How can we find her?"

"Well flip the page…"

Ed did as he was told and in front of him was a picture of a young girl, about his age, with long jet black hair, silver eyes that had a hint of gold in them that mixed beautifully together, and in his opinion, she was stunning. He couldn't help himself but look down to see the she had large breasts, and he blushed. She was an angel…

"that solves one third of the problem…now She was last seen here in Central so this is where you come in…find her, make friends with her, make her feel like she can trust you…then bring her here…"

"That's all?"

"That's all…" He answered softly.

After a while the boys stood up and headed out the door to get ready. They stopped when they heard Roy Say. "Careful she's a ticking time bomb…don't pull the green wire…" He laughed.

A/N: ok please review! I really like reviews sorry this chapter isn't all that long….I just like to start things off slow….


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't die on me damnit!" She yelled as she applied more pressure to the gaping hole in the boy's chest to stop the blood that was pouring out. "Don't die!" She was having trouble; the more pressure she put on the wound, the more blood came shooting out of his chest. It was like a child playing at a water fountain; plugging the hole with a finger, then pressure would give in and water would shoot around the child's finger.

She looked up at his face to only find his eyes closing. "Open em Eric!" She brought one hand up and smacked his cheek tenderly to capture his consideration. "Come on, Eric, it will be all right. I promise. You just have to stay with me." She put more pressure on his chest. Not too much, only to make sure she didn't shatter his rib cage. He coughed and more blood shot out of his mouth. It splat all over his mouth and his quivering chin. When she was this, she began to cry.

She wouldn't let him die. He was always there for her, and now was her chance to save him. He needed her. And she wouldn't give up, not now.

And after a few more tries, she looked back up to find his eyes fully closed. She put an ear by his mouth; he was no longer breathing.

He was dead. Eric, her partner, her friend, her lover, was…dead. 

"No" She whispered as she removed her hands from his chest. She gazed down at her hands. They were now covered in his spilled blood. "So this is it. Now this must be what they were talking about, when they were describing karma, to have someone's blood on your hands, their life." She thought not taking her eyes off the blood in her hands.

She began to cry harder now. She looked down at the body lying lifelessly in front of her. It was painful to look at but she forced herself, only out of respect. After a while, she threw herself on to the body and cried into his bloody chest. Covering her face and hair in his blood, but she didn't seem to notice.  
"I'm sorry Eric!" She screamed. In the distance, she could hear sirens coming in her direction. The authorities would soon be there and blame her for his death. She knew it all too well. "Why didn't you listen to me! You should have stayed back until it was over! I could have protected you!" She thought.

She now saw red and blue lights flashing in the corner of her eye. "Freeze!" She heard an officer say.

She continued to cry into her former partner's dead chest, and made now attempt to look up.

"Stand up now!" She heard another say.

"Eric is dead." She said. Her own words hit her hard, like a kick in the head and it made her feel sick to her stomach.

She sat up and began to pound his chest in hopes to bring air back into his lungs. She continued to do this until she felt two people lift her up and drag her away from his body. She kicked and struggled to get free as she reached out to him.

"Eric! Don't be dead! I love you! You can't die!" She screamed. "Let me go I can save him! I have to!" She screamed. Her voice echoed in the empty city streets.

yes its short but i like it! please review! i can change it!


	3. Chapter 3

"What's you're name?" Detective Clay asked the young girl sitting in front of him.  
She was pale and still covered in blood from the boy.

"My name is Kathy Motly." She said in a ragged voice. She stared at her hands in her lap as she spoke.

"Can you tell me how old you are Kathy?"

"Why? Does it really matter, Detective? Do you really care? Or do you only need to know so you know if I'm old enough to go to prison, or if you would have to send me to a juvenile facility?" She sighed. "Well, I'm not too young for the death penalty, but I'm too young to be sent to prison." She chuckled with the same ragged tone.

"If you're too young for prison, you're too young for the death penalty, Kathy." He corrected her.

"Nope. You're wrong. I could easily have the death penalty. I would have to force it onto myself. You know, outside of court." She still made no sign of looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"In other words," She met his gaze. "I could easily commit suicide; it would be MY death penalty. So you see, no one is too young for the death penalty. If they feel they need it, or what they did was too much to take."

Detective Clay's eyes widened in terror.

"What's wrong Detective? Have I frightened you?" She sighed deeply. "I know, a girl as young as me talking about suicide, it scares most people, but after all the things I have been through, I do think about it time to time." She said in a solid voice now. "Oh don't give me that look...you would too...wouldn't you, Detective?"

He shook his head. Suddenly, he was intrigued in what she had to say.

"Look i know what everyone in this station is thinking. You, the people watching behind that window; "she killed Eric Waltern", well I didn't. Eric was my partner; I loved him with all my heart and soul. I would never do anything to hurt him. I told him, i told him to stay put, to stay over in the corner behind the dumpster so the McLendin guys wouldn't see him. Until I needed him." It seemed now like she was talking to herself now.

"What happened in that alleyway Kathy? Who are the McLendin guys?"

"They're a bunch of guys who work for, Mike McLendin; he's a drug dealer in the city who is a very important person. Eric owed him some money see, 50 grand in fact. He didn't have it, and McLendin sent some guys to kill him. I heard about the hit before it happened and told Eric to hide behind the dumpster. I would fight the guys off a bit then he would come behind them and shoot them." She sighed and looked away." Then, things turned bad. I was loosing and Eric came running out, blowing his cover, and tried to help. One of the guys took the gun from Eric and shot him in the chest. They knocked me out and when I woke up, they were leaving. I saw Eric on the ground and tried to help him. I tried to stop the bleeding, but then, he, he died." Tears ran down her cheeks again.

"I was too late. HE DIED!" She stood up and kicked the chair over.

"That's all we needed to hear." Detective Clay stood up and left the room, leaving Kathy to cry alone in the corner of the dark and cold questioning room.

"YOU PEOPLE DON'T EVEN CARE! ASS HOLE! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" she screamed as she slammed her fist into the wall next to her. Her knuckles cut on the cement.


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to keep her here over night." One officer argued.

"No. She's free to go." Detective Clay sat at his desk looking out the window into the night sky. "She did not do it." 

"Well, how do you know? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go in there and tell her she can leave. We no longer need her."

"Yes, sir." 

Kathy sat in the corner of the questioning room with tears stained cheeks and covered in blood. Her hands were trembling and her breathing wasn't normal. Shock was now setting in since she actually had the time to think about what just happened.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door open and some one step through.

"Are you here to ask more questions, Detective?" She asked as she looked up to find someone else standing in front of her.

"You can go." The man said.

"Really?" Kathy stood up.

"Yes. Detective Clay said he no longer needs you here. You're free to go."

She gave him a half smile and walked out the door. She then turned down hallways that lead to the Front door of the Central City Police Department.

As she stepped out into the dark night the cold air felt good against her swollen face. She headed north towards the hotel she was currently staying in and along the way she received odd looks from strangers passing by.

When she arrived at the hotel she walked up to her room and sat down on the bed for a moment. She gazed around at the empty room and saw Eric's suitcase on the other side of the room. The bed was still a mess, and their clothes were still on the floor from the night before. She felt alone.

She then walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. There was dry blood on the left side of her face, covering her eyebrow and cheek. Except for the few lines where the tears fell down her face and rinsed some of it off. The blood around her nose was now crusted and flaky. Her neck was now completely covered in his blood along with her shoulders and chest.

Suddenly she felt sick. Her head felt heavy and her stomach was now in her throat. She felt it coming so she leaned over and threw up in the sink. After a while of throwing up, she washed her face off and watched everything fall into the drain.

"Aha!' We have our first lead Al. She was seen in the Blackburry Hotel last night." Edward said as he came running out of Mustang's office.

"Huh?" Al said as he looked up from the book he was reading. "What did you say brother?"

(A/N: by the way, Al has his body back, and Ed still had his auto-mail)

"I know where to find her. The lady Mustang spoke to on the phone said she came into the Blackburry Hotel late last night covered in blood. She was shaky and out of it. Also police reports say she was at a crime scene last night where a guy named Eric Waltern was shot and killed. Police took her in for questioning then let her go."

"Wow...you want to go find her?"Al closed his book and stood up.

"Let's go." 

"Can I help you?" The young girl answered the door to the hotel room.

"Hi, are you Kathy Motly?" Edward said in a sweet voice. He didn't want to scare the poor girl. She had already been through enough.

""Yes, why? Is something wrong?" She looked worried.

"No we just need to talk to you. We're from the military. I'm Edward Elric, and this is my little brother Al."

Suddenly she got a deer-in-headlights look and her face grew pale. Then she slammed the door close. "Go away!" she yelled from the other side of the door.

"Please we just need to talk to you! It's important!" Al said s he knocked on the door.

"No!"

"Please it'll only be a second!"

The door opened a little and she peeked her head out. "Come in." She opened the door wider and let them in.

"Mustang sent you didn't he?" She said as she locked the door.

"You know the colonel?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I've known him since I was a little girl."

"Really how?"

Kathy Motly let out a long and hard sigh. " he's my uncle. Damn bastard." She said

"I never knew Mustang had family." Al said.

"He's never liked to talk about me. I'm only a hassle and a waist of paperwork to him. As soon as he heard about my "work" he decided to take the case. It must be hard for him, to see his poor niece stealing for a living. And he's only doing this for his damn promotion."

"Sounds like you don't like him that much." Edward said.

"Damn right I don't! I fucking hate his guts! I'd kill him if I got the chance! He fucking left me to die! When I was only six, he left me with my father and he almost killed me. And then he has the nerve to want to find me just so I can do his dirty work. He offered me the chance to turn myself in, and he would make it so I wouldn't have to go to the juvenile facility. I would only have to work for him!" She mumbled. "Fucking bullshit!"

"i think I like this girl." Ed meant to keep that to himself but it slipped.

"Excuse me?" She turned and faced him. Ed just stood there with his face red.

"You and I think alike. Finally some one who hates the Colonel as much as I do, maybe even more." He chuckled.

"I know he's an ass." she laughed. "Anyway you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah, well, you seem like a rational girl, Kathy, I was going to come here and act like nothing was wrong, but fuck it! I'll tell you what Mustang wanted us to do. He wanted to act like your friend and then build a trust with you. Then when you would least expect it, take you to Mustang." He sighed. "But that's not right. Its deceitful, and I'm not like that."

"You know you guys are the seventh group he's sent." She looked away. "He won't give up. And I'm sorry, but I won't go until he comes up with the decency to talk to me himself. Then i might consider. But not until he grows the balls to talk to me in person. It's been nice meeting you two, but I must insist that you two leave, and do not come back." She stood up and opened the door and motioned for them to leave.

They did as she said and exited the room. "Thank you for your time." Al said before he left.

He was a sweet guy, and Kathy hoped to see him again.


End file.
